Seto's Life
by SelurOatNer
Summary: Everything they leave out about Seto Kaiba's life. There will be some chapters about other characters but, mostly him. the way i put a time change has occured does not work.
1. The Recap

Disclaimer- the characters and cards within this story are not my own. Like my Shaman King stories some of the characters will be purely from my imagination along with a few "new" cards. But the cards will be based upon the originals or, the ideas for them. All evil/good spirits from items in BOLD.  
  
P.S. Sorry if it should seem that some of the original characters should totally change.  
Ex: Seto Kaiba turning into a sap or a love sick fool.  
  
P.S.S. This is written before the TV shows ending of B.C.T. (Battle City Tournament) so if in future real episodes should be totally different SORRY(  
  
P.S.S.S. The first chapter will be what they have been doing previously to anything that pertains to the story. Meaning the real story begins in Chapter 2. Nor will it be in regular story format. Probably will be bulleted. (Yes I know how gay will that be. But if you don't want to read Chapter 1 just go to Chapter 2 now.)  
  
Hope You Enjoy the Story!  
(  
  
Chapter 1- The Recap  
  
Yugi  
  
Won the B.C.T. Possess all three Egyptian God cards.  
  
Received the powers of the Pharaoh.  
  
Joey  
  
Was third-runner up in B.C.T. Currently working towards asking Mai out. Gained another Red-Eyes Black Dragon.  
  
Tea  
  
Added cards to her "cute' monster deck. Dating Tristan.  
  
Tristan  
  
Dating Tea(obviously) Becoming a better duelist(thanks to Yugi's grandpa, yet again)  
  
Seto Kaiba  
  
Acting like a work-o-holic. Being his conceited self. Power boosting his deck. Possessor of the Millenium Rod.  
  
Bakura  
  
Out of the shadow realm Still under control of "The Ring"(Te-He-He)  
  
Trying to possess all Millenium items(Still)  
  
That is what most of the characters in the story have been up to. Some of this will be repeated in the story and, more will be added for characters in which I currently don't have a record of what they've been doing. 


	2. Seto's New Love

Previously- updates on the characters over some time period were given.  
  
Chapter 2- Seto's New Love  
  
Currently at Seto Kaiba's office at Kaiba Corp. office.  
  
'I'm underpaid and treated like, like, like," said Seto Kaiba's current secretary.  
  
"You're treated like what?" asked Seto angrily.  
  
"To be totally honest. You treat me like shit," said the secretary.  
  
"Well, if you feel that way then you welcome to leave. Because you're fired," said Seto unable to handle anymore. The secretary let slamming the door behind her after Mokuba came in.  
  
"Seto, why did you do that? You know how long it's going to find a proper secretary again?" said Mokuba.  
  
"We'll just send out a notice that we are looking for a new secretary and, need her quickly," said Seto.  
  
"But whose going to come with how everyone, um, um, dislikes you?" said Mokuba hesitantly.  
  
"We'll just have to hope now won't we?" replied Seto. Mokuba shook his head then left to spread the word.  
  
*** It wasn't long before multiple "gold digging" secretary wanna-bees started to apply. Many tried to seduce Seto into choosing them. But Seto just kept saying no. It was a while after the interviews were over when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," said Seto impatiently. A girl Seto's age walked in through the door.  
  
"I'm very sorry to bother you but, I was told I could find Mokuba here," said the girl.  
  
"He's not here," replied Seto.  
  
"Oh, well sorry to bother you," said the girl then started to leave.  
  
"Wait. Why are you asking about Mokuba?" asked Seto.  
  
"Well, Mokuba comes to visit me often and, I told him to day I'd come to get him. See I've been teaching how to duel," said the girl.  
  
"He'll be back soon. So you're welcome to stay. I'm Seto his brother. By the way who are you exactly?" said Seto.  
  
"My names Kitty. I, um, think I'll just wait for him somewhere else," replied Kitty trying not to sound rude. The phones on Seto's desk started to ring and no matter what he did they wouldn't stop.  
  
"Would you like some help?" asked Kitty who had moved close to his desk.  
  
"Can you," asked Seto in response. She just nodded her head.  
  
She pressed a couple of buttons and said "Seto Kaiba's office how may I help you? (Short pause for a response) Yes I've got it. You need him to know you received his e-mail about his new card ideas and, their going through the printing process right now. Yes I'll make sure to tell him for you. Have a nice day." While Kitty was talking to the person on the phone Seto was starring at her. Thinking of how beautiful she was. Also, of when he should ask her out, because he couldn't think of any reason to why she would resist him.  
  
"That was." she started to say.  
  
"Don't worry I know who that was. How did you do that?" interrupted Seto.  
  
"Do what?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Be able to answer the phone like a real secretary," replied Seto.  
  
"Um, I don't know," said Kitty.  
  
"Do you think you'd be interested in a job?" asked Seto.  
  
"What?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Well I need a new secretary and, if that were an interview I'd have to say you got the job. But I don't know if you'd want to work here. It would mean you and Mokuba could practice dueling together more often. So what do you say," asked Seto thinking a more important reason would be that he could get closer together with her.  
  
"Um, Sure," replied Kitty. They shook hands in agreement. Mokuba had soon walked into the room.  
  
"Mokuba, I'd like you to meet my new secretary," said Seto while Mokuba hugged her in hello.  
  
"New secretary?" repeated Mokuba. She just nodded her head and he hugged her again.  
  
Growing jealous of Mokuba at getting to hug her he said "Well, we should show her where she'll be working. Tell her what she'll be doing and, then you have some dueling to be learning about." The other two agreed. Seto and Mokuba showed Kitty around and then Mokuba and her left to have their dueling "lesson." 


	3. Making Seto Happy

Chapter 3- Making Seto Happy  
  
Seto has been spending his time thinking of Kitty. He came to believe that he has met her before. Yet he cannot remember when. Mokuba is sitting in Seto's office reviewing his dueling deck over and over again.  
  
"Mokuba, how long have you known Kitty?" asked Seto.  
  
"I can't remember. But when I first met her it was like meeting an old friend. Why do you ask big brother?" replied Mokuba.  
  
"Well I have the same feeling. But I don't know why," said Seto. The two dropped the subject. Seto kept working on his new virtual reality world. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," said Seto. The door opened and Kitty walked in.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba sir, a package has been derived for you. But there is no name saying whom it's from," said Kitty as she set the package down in front of Seto.  
  
"Thank you, Kitty. It's time for lunch break. So just put the phones on the lunch message," said Seto with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Yes sir. Could Mokuba come with me? It would give you some time to your self," asked Kitty.  
  
"Yes, of course. As long as he isn't a burden to you," replied Seto.  
  
"No, his never a burden," replied Kitty then her and Mokuba left. Seto opened the package to find the new duel monster cards he had come up with. He smiled with joy at the cards also, because he had four boxes of them.  
*** "Kitty were are we going," asked Mokuba not familiar with the area they were in.  
  
"We're going card hunting. There's a market near buy were they get special cards that you can only get there," replied Kitty.  
  
"Do you think we could pick some up for Seto?" asked Mokuba not wanting to leave his brother out of the fun.  
  
"Of course. We can't leave him out anymore," replied Kitty. When the two had gotten to the market they went strait past all the stores that Mokuba wanted to go see and, to one that looked very scary.  
  
"Come on, there's no need to be afraid," said Kitty trying to comfort Mokuba. But, she held his hand while they went in just in case. They walk to the cash register, where a man opened a door to the back of the store for them. Through the door was a room filled with cards. Mokuba's eyes were wide open as he tried to look at all the cards.  
  
"Kitty, are you looking for something special today?" asked a wrinkly old lady.  
  
"I was hoping you might have some of those mystery boxes. Like last time," replied Kitty. The lady turned around and picked up eight boxes of mystery cards.  
  
When Mokuba looked at the boxes he had to ask, "What are mystery boxes?"  
  
"Mystery boxes are boxes that are filled with cards that don't fit into any of the categories for normal booster packs. Kitty, is he yours?" said the old lady.  
  
"No he isn't. His name is Mokuba. Mokuba this is Mrs. Treft," said Kitty. Mokuba and Mrs. Treft shook hands.  
  
"So how much?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Twelve dollars four all of them," replied Mrs. Treft.  
  
"Okay we'll take them," said Kitty handing her the money.  
  
"Wait don't you buy in threes?" asked Mrs. Treft.  
  
"Not anymore," replied Kitty. Mrs. Treft put the boxes in a bag and handed Kitty the receipt, then waved good buy. The two of them left as fast as they came. Then, Kitty took Mokuba to get something to eat.  
  
"Kitty," said Mokuba putting down his hamburger for a second.  
  
"Yes," replied Kitty.  
  
"Can I pay you for whatever you're going to give Seto?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Why do you want to do that?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Well, I want him to have something from me," said Mokuba hopefully. Kitty put her hand on his head and messed his hair a little bit.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about two boxes each. How about you say you paid for one and I paid for the other. How's that sound?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Seto would like that," said Mokuba happily. The two finished their lunches then set out for the office.  
*** "Seto I've got something for you," said Mokuba as he came in holding four of the eight boxes.  
  
"What is it Mokuba?" asked Seto. Mokuba put two of the boxes in front of him.  
  
"These are boxes filled with duel monster cards. I bought one of the boxes and Kitty bought you the other," replied Mokuba. Seto happily accepted the boxes knowing that one of them was from Kitty.  
  
"Thank you Mokuba," said Seto. Mokuba was very happy that Seto was pleased with him.  
  
"Can you pleas get Kitty for me. I want to thank her too," asked Seto. Mokuba happily went and got her.  
  
"What is it that you need Mr. Kaiba sir?" asked Kitty.  
  
"I've told you before, call me Seto," said Seto.  
  
"Sorry, Seto," said Kitty.  
  
"I wanted to thank you for the cards. They are both great gifts from you and Mokuba," said Seto.  
  
"You're welcome," replied Kitty.  
  
"I was thinking to thank you, maybe you could come to our hose to have dinner with the two of us. How does that sound?" said Seto suggestively.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't. I giving a lesson to the girl who lives next door to me," replied Kitty.  
  
"Are you sure you can't give her a lesson tomorrow?" asked Seto hopefully.  
  
"I'm sorry," replied Kitty.  
  
"Well how about some other time then?" asked Seto.  
  
"Maybe," said Kitty.  
  
"Okay, you may go back to your work," said Seto. After Kitty left Seto reclined back in his chair half upset. He was happy t have the cards but, upset that Kitty didn't want to have dinner with him. 


	4. The Good Old Days

Previously- Seto has a new love. Who for some reason reminds both Seto and Mokuba someone from their past but, is not sure who.  
  
Chapter 4- The Good Old Days  
  
It's a Saturday afternoon, at the Kaiba mansion, Seto is looking at Noah's virtual reality world computer make up to find out how he got the memories of his and Mokuba's past. Also, to help him come up with new ideas for his virtual world, that he is working on.  
  
"But how, but how," repeated Seto over and over again. Mokuba walked into the room.  
  
"What do you mean but how?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"I've been going over every inch of Noah's network to figure out how Noah got are memories from the past and I can't find them," answered Seto.  
  
"But Seto. We already know that he got our memories from our stepfather. He told him how things happened and then Noah made them virtual illusions," said Mokuba.  
  
"Yes I know," replied Seto.  
  
"But, then why go searching for how he got our memories?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"I'm not searching for how come but, how much," replied Seto.  
  
"What do you mean how much?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"I'm mean how much of our past did our stepfather tell Noah," said Seto.  
  
"Why?" asked Mokuba getting more and more confused each time Seto started to talk.  
  
"Because Noah probably put every memory our stepfather told him into his virtual world. If so, we might be able to find out why Kitty is so familiar to us. However, there is a slight chance our stepfather didn't tell Noah that or he wasn't present at that time," answered Seto.  
  
"But how will we even get a chance to see the memories? If were not on Noah's ship, that holds the technology in it, that will allow us to go to the virtual world," mentioned Mokuba.  
  
"Remember my virtual pods? The ones that allowed people to visit my virtual world?" asked Seto.  
  
"Yes," replied Mokuba.  
  
"Well, I can link our virtual pods to Noah's virtual world. Allowing us to access Noah's world and, go through our memories," said Seto.  
  
"Oh I get it," said Mokuba still partially confused. Mokuba left the room to work on strengthening his deck. Seto went back to his search for the key to his memories in the virtual world.  
*** Hours later. Seto is still searching for the answer to his problem.  
  
"Where is it, where is it?" repeated Seto over and over again to himself.  
  
"What's this?" said Seto when he found a file that wasn't like the rest of the files. He opened up the file only to find what he had been searching for. He connected the virtual world that Noah created to his virtual pods. Yet, he only connected the file with his and Mokuba's memories. Then went to get Mokuba and they together they both head to the office to go used the virtual pods.  
*** Outside of the Kaiba Corp. office building.  
  
"But, big brother. How are we going to use the pods? After all, we are both going to go to the virtual world, right?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"We'll have to see if we can find someone willing to do this. Hopefully there will be someone here today," replied Seto. The two walked into the office building and went to search for someone to assist them.  
  
The two had lost hope when the only rooms left were the one to Seto's office and his office. To their surprise when they got to the room leading to Seto's office, Kitty was there.  
  
"Kitty, what are you doing here?" asked Seto.  
  
"I got a call from one of the janitors. He had a question on how to fix the answering machine so it would record more messages, because there were many people calling in for various reasons. So I offered to come here and answer the phones, so that the janitor wouldn't have to worry about the phones," replied Kitty.  
  
"Okay then. Just make sure that you leave, so you can have some time off. Also, make sure you write down the hours that you are here so that you get paid for over time," said Seto with a smile. Mokuba tugged on Seto's jacket and tried to signal for him to ask her to help them. Seto just nodded his head.  
  
"Kitty, might you be able to help us?" asked Seto.  
  
"Of course. What do you need help with?" asked Kitty.  
  
"We are going o use two of the machines in the basement and need you to turn them on for us," said Mokuba.  
  
"Sure, I'll help," said Kitty. The three went downstairs to the basement and into the room with the pods.  
  
"We need you to switch these power switches," said Seto showing her the switches and the order in which to switch them on.  
  
"Is there anything else you need Mr. Kaiba sir?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Kitty, I told you to call me Seto," said Seto with displeasure that Kitty didn't call him by his first name.  
  
"I'm sorry, Seto," said Kitty looking downward. Seto put his hand on her chin and brought her head upward. He looked into her eyes then smiled again. She half smiled then stopped.  
  
"Hey don't worry. I'm not mad," said Seto. Kitty nodded her head in response. With his eyes still locked with hers, he put his hand on the side of her face and brought it down against her face. Then he took his hand away and went to help Mokuba get into his pod. Once he did this he walked up to Kitty once more.  
  
"The only other thing I ask of you is that, about every thirty minutes can you come down and make sure everything is running smoothly?" asked Seto.  
  
"Of course," said Kitty. Seto handed Kitty a small device.  
  
"It's a communication device, that will allow you to contact me if anything should go wrong. It will also allow you to see where I am inside," said Seto. Kitty just nodded her head to show that she understood. Seto went and climbed into his pod.  
  
"If something should go wrong, do not turn of the power. Or else we may never be able to get out," said Seto. Kitty nodded her head again. Seto was set in his machine when Kitty got to the control panel.  
  
"Ready?" said Kitty.  
  
"Yes," said both Seto and Mokuba at the same time. Kitty switched on the power and the two's bodies became lifeless.  
  
"Okay, every thirty minutes," said Kitty then left.  
*** Inside the virtual world Seto and Mokuba first appeared in their memories of the orphanage that they lived at for a short period of time.  
  
"I didn't like seeing this place the last time and I don't like it now," stated Mokuba.  
  
"Don't worry, we just have to see if Kitty is in any of the memories that Noah put into his virtual world. Then, we'll contact Kitty and she'll come and get us out of here. Okay?" said Seto trying to make Mokuba feel better. When Mokuba pictured Seto and Kitty together it made him feel better.  
  
"You smiled," said Mokuba.  
  
"What?" asked Seto.  
  
"You know when we were here the last time and I mentioned how you don't smile any more?" asked Mokuba. Seto nodded his head in response.  
  
"Well, just now when we were in the real world you smiled. Actually you smiled twice?" said Mokuba. Seto looked at Mokuba with confusion trying to figure out when.  
  
"You smile once when you were telling Kitty she would be paid over time. The other was when you were looking into her eyes and started to tell her you weren't made that she hadn't called you by your first name," said Mokuba. Seto remembered but didn't say anything.  
  
"It was nice to see you smile. I'm sure Kitty liked the change," said Mokuba. The two then started to pay attention to the memories looking for a sign of Kitty. They were at the part when the two were first brought home to their mansion.  
  
The two watch their memories continue by. Watching Seto grow more and more self confident and "cold-hearted." Soon they came to a memory in which they both had forgotten.  
  
"Mokuba, Seto this is a very important night. We are all going to a special party tonight. I expect the two of you to be on your best behavior. Now go get dressed," said their stepfather. The two memories went up stairs to get dressed.  
  
There was a time skip and suddenly they were at the party. Their stepfather was introducing them both to a man.  
  
"Seto, Mokuba this is Mr. Kasurama. Mr. Kasurama these are my two adopted sons Seto and Mokuba," said their stepfather. The three exchanged handshakes.  
  
"Where is your daughter," asked their stepfather.  
  
"Who? Oh, my adopted daughter, Kitty. She's around here somewhere. You two will know when you find her. She's wearing a pink dress," said Mr. Kasurama. Seto and Mokuba both stiffened when they heard Kitty's name and started to look for her. The memories of Seto and Mokuba head off to get away from the crowd more importantly their stepfather. The real Seto and Mokuba followed their memory counter parts.  
  
"Why are we here big brother?" asked the memory of Mokuba.  
  
"Because stepfather told us to," replied Mokuba. Seto was looking around when e noticed a girl about his age walk into the room where a pink dress. The two of them set out to talk to her, seeing as she was he only other child at the party. The real Seto and Mokuba followed them yet again.  
  
"Hello, there," said Seto. The girl turned around.  
  
"Hello," said the memory of Kitty. The memory of Seto blushed while the memory of Mokuba was hiding behind him.  
  
"I'm Kitty," said the memory. The memory of Seto was having trouble finding his voice. Kitty looked at Mokuba and he hid back further behind Seto, who blushed even more.  
  
"There's no need to be afraid. I won't hurt you," said Kitty trying to sound as nice as possible. A servant walked up to Kitty and told her, her stepfather was looking for her.  
  
"Goodbye," said Kitty then waved. Seto blushed again. Mokuba waved a bit over Seto's shoulder. Kitty then set off into the crowd of people to go see her stepfather.  
  
"Wow, she's the prettiest girl ever," said Seto finally finding his voice. The real Seto agreed with his former self. The memory of Mokuba just nodded his head.  
  
There was yet again another time skip. This time it was that night when Mokuba and Seto were sharing a bed, because Mokuba was scarred of sleeping alone. Seto lie there unable to fall asleep.  
  
Mokuba turned over, so that he was facing Seto and said, "What's wrong Seto?"  
  
"I just can't stop thinking about Kitty," replied Seto.  
  
"Why not?" asked Mokuba not understanding.  
  
"Why not, why not. Why should I stop thinking about her she's perfect. I can't wait to see her again," replied Seto.  
  
"Okay. Just try to get some sleep," said Mokuba still not understanding what Seto was talking about.  
  
"We've got it Mokuba. Now all we have to do is get out of here," said Seto happily.  
  
"But how?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"First we'll contact Kitty to tell her to meet us down in the basement. Then, I think all we have to do is make the computers think we are satisfied," replied Seto.  
  
"But that's not how the pods work," said Mokuba concernedly.  
  
"I've made some adjustments so that it does work like that," said Seto. Then started the leaving process.  
*** The two got out of the pods to find Kitty there waiting patently for them.  
  
"All done?" said Kitty sweetly.  
  
"Yes anything go wrong here?" replied Seto.  
  
"No. The phones stopped ringing a little while ago though," said Kitty.  
  
"So you'll be leaving then, right?" said Seto.  
  
"Yep," replied Kitty.  
  
"We'll give you a ride then," said Seto hopefully.  
  
"No thank you. It's only a short walk," said Kitty.  
  
"I insist," said Seto taking hold of her hand.  
  
"No really it's alright," said Kitty.  
  
"If your sure," said Seto while releasing her hand. She just nodded her head. The three walked to the exit together then, separated.  
  
"Goodbye," said Kitty with a wave. Seto just waved back.  
  
"Seto," said Mokuba.  
  
"Yes, Mokuba," replied Seto.  
  
"She was wrong. It's not a short walk to her place," said Mokuba.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Seto.  
  
"We sometimes have lessons there. She lives in an apartment building a distance from here," replied Mokuba.  
  
Seeing that this news made his brother sad Mokuba said, "Don't worry though. Once I asked her why she doesn't have a car and walks everywhere. She simply said that she enjoys walking and it allows her to be able to stop and talk with people." This had indeed made Seto happy. But he was still worried that she could get hurt. 


	5. Dueling Plans

Chapter 5- Dueling Plans  
  
At Kaiba Corp. office building Seto Kaiba sits in his office looking over his new and improved deck. Making sure there are no flaws. While praising himself for being so smart to use the new cards he has gained. Mokuba walked into the room.  
  
"Big brother what are you doing?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"I'm looking over my new and improved deck," replied Seto.  
  
"Is it good enough for your duel against Yugi today?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Of course. Is Yugi on his way?" asked Seto.  
  
"Yes Seto. The duel arena is set up. And I have personally made sure that no one other than the few of you," replied Mokuba.  
  
"Wont you be there?" asked Seto.  
  
"No. I'm going to build and test my deck with Suzy," answered Mokuba.  
  
"Suzy?" repeated Seto.  
  
"Suzy's the girl Kitty's teaching how to duel," said Mokuba.  
  
"Speaking of Kitty, I want her present to see my victory over Yugi. Also, I'd like for you and Suzy to watch the duel also. My reasoning is so you and Suzy can see how a real duel works. Yes, I know you have seen a real duel before but, Suzy might not have," said Seto. More importantly it will make me look twice as good to Kitty. Making me seem interested in the lessons she's been giving. Not to mention my superior dueling skills. She will be unable to resist me thought Seto to himself. Mokuba left to make sure the arrangements Seto wanted were in order.  
*** At Kaiba Corps special dueling arena. Yugi and friends have arrived and are talking amongst one another to try to figure out why they are there. While they are talking Seto awaits Kitty's arrival.  
  
Kitty arrives with Mokuba and Suzy who run away to find the perfect seats once they got into the room. Seto quickly hastens to Kitty's side he then grabbed her hand.  
  
"Kitty, I've saved to best seat in the whole arena for you," said Seto while started to lead her to the seat.  
  
"But, I thought I was going to sit with Mokuba and Suzy," said Kitty trying not to sound ungrateful.  
  
Seto let go of her hand and said, " Oh well, if you want to sit with them." Kitty grabbed his hand and smiled in his direction. Then Seto brought her to her seat.  
  
"Thank you, Seto," said Kitty with another smile as she sat down.  
  
"I sure you're going to enjoy the show," said Seto then left to prepare for the duel. Mokuba and Suzy took seats near Yugi and friends. Yugi and friends were watching Seto and Kitty.  
  
"Mokuba why are we here?" asked Tea.  
  
"Seto wanted to duel Yugi," replied Mokuba.  
  
"Well then, what's with him and that girl?" asked Joey.  
  
"Yeah, isn't she a little too, um, "good" for him?" interjected Tristan.  
  
"Well Joey, Seto really likes Kitty and, no she's not, she's perfect for him," answered Mokuba.  
  
"What! Seto likes her?" repeated everyone except Mokuba and Suzy.  
  
"Yeah, so?" replied Mokuba.  
  
"But she's, she's, she's," stuttered Joey unable to come up with something to say.  
  
"Yugi, it's time for our duel now," said Seto nicely, still trying to make himself look good to Kitty. Yugi went up to his place in one of the two duelist spots on his side of the arena.  
  
"Cut the nice act Kaiba," said Joey not fooled by Seto's nice act.  
  
"Do you mind, Wheeler, were going to duel," replied Seto.  
  
"How could you bring in a girl to watch a duel. How pathetic can you get?" said Joey trying to make Seto explode.  
  
"Watch your mouth, Wheeler. Show Kitty respect or else, I'll have you taken away from this area," said Seto.  
  
"Oh yeah, you're not going to scare me," replied Joey.  
  
"Don't make fun of me, Wheeler," said Seto starting to lose his cool.  
  
"What'd you going to do?" asked Joey.  
  
"Do you mind? I plan to finish this duel in time for dinner," said Seto thinking of his plan to have dinner with Kitty.  
  
"You don't fool me. I know you only asked Yugi to duel because you're to afraid to duel me," said Joey. Seto didn't make a sound.  
  
"How about you duel me and Yugi right now? Battle City rules," said Joey pushing Seto's buttons.  
  
"I'm sorry but Battle City rules say, that you have to have a two on two duel or, a one on one duel. Which makes it impossible for us to duel. That is unless you can find another person to duel with me," replied Seto.  
  
"Only the weak make excuses," retorted Joey. Seto turned and looked right into Kitty's eyes.  
  
"Would you be willing to duel with me?" asked Seto.  
  
"Are you sure? I'm not good at dueling. I don't want to risk the loss of your rarest card. After all, that is the way the Battle City rules work," answered Kitty.  
  
"So is that a yes?" asked Seto.  
  
"If you're sure you want to chance it," replied Kitty.  
  
"Well, come up to the duelist spot next to me then," said Seto with a smile. Kitty went to the duelist area while Joey did the same. 


	6. Double Dueling

The format for this chapter will be different then a regular story and the other chapters.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][  
  
Chapter 6- Double Dueling  
  
"Kitty will go first," said Yugi.  
  
The duel started as Kitty drew a card.  
  
"I set one card face down and summon one monster card face down in defense mode. I end my turn," said Kitty.  
  
Joey draws.  
  
"I summon Destroyer Golem in attack mode and, I end my turn," said Joey  
  
Seto draws.  
  
"I set one card face down. I summon Ryu-Kishin Powered in attack mode and, attack your Destroyer Golem. I end my turn," said Seto. Joey's LP 3900  
  
Yugi draws.  
  
"I set one card face down and summon Doma the Angel of Silence. I end my turn," said Yugi.  
  
Kitty draws.  
  
"I summon Flame Swordsman in attack mode and I attack Doma the Angel of Silence. I end my turn," said Kitty.  
  
Yugi LP 3800  
  
Joey draws.  
  
"I set one card face down and, I end my turn," said Joey.  
  
Seto draws.  
  
"I summon Battle Ox and attack you, Yugi, directly and end my turn," said Seto.  
  
Yugi LP 2100  
  
Yugi draws.  
  
"I set one card face down and one monster card face down in defense mode. You're turn Kitty," said Yugi.  
  
Kitty draws.  
  
"I sacrifice my face down monster to summon Pink Eyes White Dragon," starts Kitty.  
  
"Pink Eyes White Dragon? What's she talkin' about Yug?" asked Joey.  
  
"I haven't heard of that card before," replied Yugi.  
  
"It's a special card. It's very similar to Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon. But I know it's special ability's," interjected Kitty.  
  
"I attack your life points with my Pink Eyes," said Kitty.  
  
"Not so fast, you've activated my trap card stop attack. Stopping your monsters attack," said Yugi.  
  
Joey draws.  
  
"I summon Mystic Horseman and I equip the magic card Axe of Despair to it. I then attack your Ryu-Kishin Powered, Kaiba," said Joey.  
  
"You've activated Mirror Force and, destroyed Yugi's monster," said Kitty.  
  
Seto draws.  
  
"I summon Lord of Dragons and equip The Flute of Summoning Dragons allowing me two summon two Blue Eyes White Dragons to the field," said Seto. The two Blue Eyes attack power went up by 200 to match Kitty's Pink Eyes.  
  
"Why'd his monster's power go up?" asked Joey.  
  
"It's a special effect of my Pink Eyes," answered Kitty.  
  
Yugi draws.  
  
"I set one card face down and summon Mystical Elf in defense mode," said Yugi.  
  
Kitty draws.  
  
"I set one card face down. Then I attack Mystic Horseman with Pink Eyes," said Kitty.  
  
Joey's LP 2900  
  
Joey draws and ends his turn.  
  
Seto draws.  
  
"I sacrifice Lord of Dragons to summon my last Blue Eyes White Dragon to the field," said Seto.  
  
"Don't draw Yugi. Another special effect that Pink Eyes has is, if three or more Blue Eyes are on the field, your opponent's turn is skipped and I am forced to summon two more Pink Eyes to the field. Go ahead Joey," said Kitty.  
  
Joey draws.  
  
"I set one card and end my turn," said Joey.  
  
Seto draws.  
  
"I activate." Seto starts.  
  
"Wait, give me one more turn before you go to play that card. I have something more powerful in mind. That is, if you're willing to give up two of your Blue Eyes and your Ryu-Kishin Powered and your Battle Ox. I assure that you won't be making a mistake," said Kitty confidently.  
  
"Fine, one more turn. But if your plan doesn't work, I will play my card," said Seto ending hi turn.  
  
Yugi draws.  
  
"I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode and end my turn," said Yugi wishing he knew what Kitty was up to.  
  
Kitty draws.  
  
"I now sacrifice Battle Ox, Ryu-Kishin Powered and, Flame Swordsman to allow me to play the magic card Time Loop. This card allows me to send one of Seto's Blue Eyes and one of my Pink Eyes back to their child forms. Making them both more powerful than before," said Kitty.  
  
"Very nice. I'm impressed," said Seto nodding his head.  
  
"That's not all. I play Polymerization, fusing one Blue Eyes and one Pink Eyes together. Making the all powerful Purple Eyes White Dragon," said Kitty. The Purple Eyes White Dragon had three heads. One was the head of a Blue Eyes. The second a Pink eyes. The third, in the middle, was a purpled eyed head. The power levels of the monster were Atk-6800 Def-5100.  
  
"Whoa, that's one big monster," said Joey.  
  
"Very, very impressive," said Seto.  
  
"Now that Purple Eyes is on the field, Seto and I can both use any of the Blue or Pink Eyes. It also completes the dragon family. Rendering all magic and trap cards the two of you have to be disabled, by sending all of them to the graveyard," said Kitty.  
  
"Nice," said Seto. Yugi and Joey got ride of all the magic and trap cards leaving their life points wide open.  
  
Joey drew and ended his turn.  
  
Seto drew.  
  
"Now, I get the first attack with these monsters. I wish I could split the turn with Kitty. So that she could have fun with the new monsters too. But, I can't. So Purple." said Seto.  
  
"Wait, would you attack with the Baby Pink Eyes and the Baby Blue Eyes? I think you would enjoy it better if you took them both down at once," suggested Kitty.  
  
"As you wish. Baby Blue Eyes and Baby Pink Eyes attack them both," said Seto 


	7. Time to Each Other: Part 1

Chapter 7- Time to Each Other: Part 1  
  
At the Kaiba Corp. office tower Seto has been searching for something he won't tell anyone about.  
  
"Come on I have to find them," said Seto frustrated. Kitty walked into the room carrying Seto's lunch.  
  
"Seto it's time for you lunch," said Kitty.  
  
"I'm not hungry," he replied.  
  
"You need to eat," Kitty insisted.  
  
"I said I'm not hungry," Seto shouted with anger.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kitty said as she walked towards the door.  
  
"You know what, Seto?" she started.  
  
"What?" Seto said annoyed.  
  
"Ever since we won that duel, you've been doing nothing but searching for something and, screaming anything you have to say to me," said Kitty looking to the ground. She left the room with Seto shocked. He stopped his search to think about what she had said. Mokuba came in.  
  
"Hi, big brother," said Mokuba then sat down.  
  
"Mokuba, have I changed since the last time I dueled?" asked Seto.  
  
"Yeah. You seemed to be angry at Kitty for some reason. Also, you don't do anything but type on that computer," answered Mokuba.  
  
"She was right, then," said Seto thinking out loud.  
  
"Right about what?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"It's nothing," said Seto. Mokuba left the room to go have lunch. Seto leaned backwards on his chair.  
  
"I can't believe it," said Seto to himself. Have those cards turned me against her? I wonder if she'll ever forgive me. I need to do something. Seto thought. Kitty came in.  
  
"I know you told me you're not hungry but, you need to eat something," she said putting the food down on the table between the two couches in his office. Then she headed for the door.  
  
"Kitty wait," Seto started.  
  
"Yes," she said as she turned around.  
  
"Don't go, lets sit and talk a bit," he said, then went and sat down on one of the couches.  
  
"I have to go and answer the phones," Kitty replied.  
  
"Please. Just for a little while. Come here and sit next to me," said Seto trying to sound sweet. She sat down next to him as he told her to. He took her hand and held it tight.  
  
"I'm sorry, about the way I've been acting. It's just; I've been playing duel monsters very long and have never even heard of the cards that you had. So I've been looking up those cards. Trying to find out why I haven't heard of them. But I can't find anything about them. It just makes me so mad, that I can't figure it out," said Seto.  
  
"You could have asked me," said Kitty.  
  
"Well," started Seto.  
  
"Don't worry, I know you aren't like that. You prefer to do things yourself. Right?" interrupted Kitty.  
  
"Yeah," said Seto surprised that she understood.  
  
"Do you still want to know about it? That is if you're willing to except my help," said Kitty.  
  
"Sure," replied Seto.  
  
"Alright then, lets go," said Kitty starting to get up not letting go of Seto's hand.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Seto.  
  
"Outside to use the computer," replied Kitty.  
  
"Aren't we going to use mine?" said Seto.  
  
"I wasn't sure if you wanted to or not," replied Kitty.  
  
"Come on," said Seto as he pulled her in the direction of his computer. Then he sat her down  
  
"Show me what to do," said Seto.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Kitty.  
  
"What do you think?" asked Seto in response.  
  
"Okay then. This is the website that has all cards in existence," said Kitty after typing a bit.  
  
"Why are there a list of names?" asked Seto.  
  
"Maximillion Pegasus wasn't the only one to make cards so, those of the names of all the creators of cards. You click on one of the names and you can see all the cards that person created," said Kitty. The two were one the computer for a log time.  
  
~/~  
  
"Thanks, Kitty," said Seto.  
  
"You're welcome," she replied with a yawn. She looked out the window and saw it was pitch black out.  
  
"Wow, I've got to get going. It's dark out. See you tomorrow, Seto," said Kitty then left. Seto looked out the window and saw what Kitty saw. Hold on Mokuba said she walks home. I've got to go and catch up with her. She can't walk home in this. Thought Seto, about ten minutes after she left his office. He ran as fast as he could trying to catch up with her. He finally saw her heading for the entrance door.  
  
"Kitty, wait," said Seto causing her to stop and turn.  
  
"Yes, Seto," said Kitty. Seto went and stood right in front Kitty and took her hand.  
  
"It's to dark out and, you're far to sleepy for me to let you walk home," said Seto.  
  
"It's alright. I've only got a short walk," said Kitty starting to rub her eyes with her other hand.  
  
"I don't care," insisted Seto.  
  
"But, but," was all Kitty could manage to say.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. I've only got a few more things to do so, lets go back up to my office," said Seto. Kitty didn't argue. She just let Seto lead her back still holding onto her hand.  
  
"Just make yourself comfortable. I'll be done in a little bit," said Seto. Kitty just nodded her head. She went and sat down on one of the couches while Seto was finishing his work.  
  
~/~  
  
When Seto was done Kitty was fast asleep on the couch.  
  
"He-he-he, she looks nice like that," said Seto with a smile. He went and picked her up in his arms and brought her down to the car. He set off for his house.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	8. Time to Each Other: Part 2

Chapter 8- Time to Each Other: Part 2  
  
At the Kaiba mansion Kitty is fast asleep.  
  
Kitty wakes up slowly. Looks around and can't remember how she got there. A servant walks in.  
  
"Hello mistress," said the servant.  
  
"Where am I?" Kitty asked.  
  
"The Kaiba mansion of course," replied the servant.  
  
"The Kaiba mansion? How'd I get here?" asked Kitty even more confused.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba brought you here. He said that you had fallen asleep, when you were waiting for him to give you a ride home," said the servant.  
  
"Oh, I've got to get going. I'm going to be late," said Kitty then got out of the bed. She headed for the door but the servant stopped her.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba said that you should stay here," said the servant.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, he would never say something like that. If you don't mind I need to hurry," said Kitty trying to leave.  
  
"This is not a joke. He said he wants you to stay," said the servant still not letting her leave.  
  
"Well, you can tell him I've got to go," said Kitty trying to force her way through the servant.  
  
"He said that e wants you here when he gets back. He also, said he'd be back soon. Please stay," said the servant.  
  
"Fine," said Kitty.  
  
"Please sit down. Would you like something to eat?" said the servant.  
  
"No, thank you," said Kitty then sat down on the bed.  
  
~/~  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," said Kitty while looking out the window of the room. Seto came in but she didn't look to see whom it was.  
  
"So now you won't even look at me?" said Seto who stopped smiling seeing that she wouldn't look at him.  
  
"Oh, Seto. I'm sorry. I thought it was one of the servants. I'm sorry," said Kitty who turned around and walked halfway to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, that I had you stay," said Seto as he walked close to her.  
  
"Why did you?" asked Kitty.  
  
"It was freezing when I left and I didn't want you walking home in the cold," said Seto.  
  
"I'm sorry. I heard that my servant forced you to stay," said Seto trying to get her to forgive him.  
  
"Yeah, he, uh, blocked the door," said Kitty.  
  
"I'm sorry," repeated Seto.  
  
"It's alright," said Kitty. Seto put his arms around her and hugged her close to him.  
  
"What are you doing?" said Kitty.  
  
"I just want to keep you warm. I mean you look so cold," said Seto. Seto put his head on top of hers.  
  
"I hope it's alright," said Seto hopefully.  
  
"If you want to," replied Kitty as she put his head on his shoulder.  
  
"Come on, I'll give you a ride home," said Seto.  
  
"That's alright, I'll walk," said Kitty.  
  
"Would you prefer if my servant were to offer you a ride," said Seto.  
  
"No," said Kitty. Seto started to laugh.  
  
"Why don't you stay here a bit? Have something to eat. Maybe later you'll help me find out where to shop for cards," said Seto.  
  
"Sure," said Kitty.  
  
~/~  
  
The two spent hours together and are getting ready to go shopping for cards for Seto.  
  
"Come on, I've got the car waiting for us," said Seto as he held her hand and led her to the car.  
  
"That's alright, I'll walk," said Kitty.  
  
"What?" said Seto.  
  
"Well, I only know the way when I walk," said Kitty.  
  
"Then I'll come with you," said Seto.  
  
"Okay, lets go," said Kitty then took his hand as they head off.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
